1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to removable fastening devices. More particularly, the invention relates to an anchor bracket removably securable between at least two spaced-apart boards for the releasable anchoring of an object to the anchor bracket. In addition, the invention relates to a method of mounting the anchor bracket between spaced-apart boards, and thereafter releasably anchoring an object to the anchor bracket.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For homeowners, or other individuals, where two or more spaced-apart boards are provided as a supportive or anchoring surface, e.g. a deck or fence, the need to anchor certain items which are placed either thereon or nearby frequently arises. However, conventional fastening or anchoring means often result in damage to the deck or fence via. e.g., nicking, scratching, and in many cases require nailing or the formation of holes in the deck or fence to mount the fastener.
For instance, often times, the area surrounding a pool is surrounded by a wood deck made up of aligned rows of spaced-apart wood planks or boards. In the off season or at night such pools are typically covered by a tarp for safety considerations and to prevent debris or excess rain from spilling therein. Such tarps often have spaced-apart grommets lining their peripheral edges by which they may be attached to the pool deck by fasteners. Normally, to anchor a tarp to the pool deck requires the fastener to be mounted via a bore or hole in the surface of the deck, which obviously damages the deck, or they otherwise leave behind other damaging marks on the surface of the deck when being mounted or in operation.